Always
by Caskett092313
Summary: A Castle fanfiction set on the morning in the seven year time jump from the series finale of Castle. A bit of "unsolicited advice"; if you have yet to see the series finale of Castle, then don't read this fanfiction until you have since it contains things from the series finale. If you have seen the series finale, then feel free to read this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

7 Years Later

Seven years had passed since everything was resolved with LOKSAT and everything that had been tied to Johanna Beckett's homicide had been resolved. Prior to the intervening seven years between the present and the past, Caleb Brown had been staking out the loft as he waited for Rick and Kate to return home the morning after LOKSAT was over. The mystery writer and his muse had thankfully survived the gunshot wounds that were inflicted upon them by Caleb, thanks in part to Haley and Alexis finding them when they had gone over to the loft to make sure everything was okay. When Haley and Alexis had discovered Kate and Rick laying in pools of blood in the kitchen there had been a lot going on. Alexis was freaking out that her Dad and step-mom were on the verge of dying. Haley first had to calm Alexis down before she tended to Rick and Kate. As Haley made sure to keep her friends from bleeding out, Alexis called for an ambulance before she called Ryan and Esposito.

Now that things were back to normal, life went on for the Castle family. The once small family of five had grown to a family of eight in the intervening time. Sometime after the whole LOKSAT thing, Alexis became a big sister when her Dad and step-mom had Lily. Then a few years after Lily had made her debut, the family welcomed the twins; Jake and Reece. One weekday morning, Lily and her little brothers were chased through the loft by their parents to the dining table for breakfast. Lily took her seat at the table as her brothers were helped into their seats by their parents.

"So what are we doing today?" Lily asked in between the bites she took of her red velvet muffin.

"Not sure yet, sweetheart." Kate replied.

"Can Daddy and I play laser tag?"

For a brief moment just before either one of them gave Lily an answer, Rick and Kate shared a look. As soon as Lily was old enough to hold a laser gun in her hands and pull the trigger, Rick taught her how to play laser tag just and pull as he had done with Alexis when she was her sister's age.

"Well, can we play laser tag?" the precocious seven year old asked once again.

"Sure we can." Rick answered.

"Can Alexis come and play too?"

"I don't know if she's going to the P.I. office today or not."

"Alexis can come play and Haley can go to the P.I. office instead."

Kate and Rick laughed at their daughter's persistence.

"How about this Lily, we call your sister after we finish breakfast and see what she is up to today before laser tag gets underway?" Kate said.

Lily mulled it over for a brief second or two. "Yeah sure, that sounds like a good plan."

With that, Lily went back to eating her red velvet muffin and her little brothers munched away at their breakfasts. It had been said countless times since Lily was born that she was a mini version of Kate and the discussion that had just occurred was proof of that down to the letter.

After taking an another sip of her morning cup of coffee, Kate looked over to Rick once she had set her cup down in front of her.

"What put that smile on your face, babe?" Kate asked.

Rick and Kate had pretty much been holding each other's hands since they had sat down with the kids to have breakfast that morning so both of them had been drinking coffee and eating with their free hand.

"It's nothing." Rick replied.

Kate pressed the subject again by staring Rick down.

"Okay, okay. I just remembered the first time Lily held a laser gun and took her first shot."

It was then that Kate flashed back to the moment that Rick had mentioned.

" _Okay Lily, hold the laser gun like this…"_

" _Okay Daddy."_

" _Now put your pointer finger right here."_

" _Okay…"_

" _When you're ready; aim and pull the trigger."_

Kate recalled that Rick had quickly gone across the room with his laser tag vest on and got down on his knees to give Lily a target. Within seconds of Rick getting into place, Lily squared off to her target and fired away.

" _Oh, you got me; you got me."_

Kate smiled as she remembered Rick flair for the dramatic in the moment that followed Lily first pull of the laser gun trigger.

" _She's a natural like you, Kate."_

" _It's in my blood, Daddy, that's why."_

A smile then came to Kate's face as the memory faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Now This Is Heaven

While Rick and Lily got to their laser tag game after breakfast that morning, Kate played with the boys. Jake and Reece wanted to play with their Matchbox cars and trucks, so Kate obliged. There were times where Rick and Kate were so thankful for the life they led a blessed life. Neither one of them could think of anything else to make their life better than what it currently was. With a 29-year-old daughter who was thriving in life post-college, a 7-year-old who was just as academically gifted as her older sister had been back in the day and twin 4-year-old boys that were quite energetic.

Towards the tail end of the prior week, Lily had asked to have a family dinner with the whole family after she had gotten straight A's on her report card when the marking period had ended. Rick and Kate promised their daughter that she would get the family dinner she had asked for. Last night after the kids had gone to bed, Rick and Kate made the phone calls they needed to make to put the wheels in motion for Lily's family dinner. When Kate had gotten a hold of her dad, Jim had said that he would be at the loft for his granddaughter's dinner. Both Martha and Alexis said that they would also be there for the dinner. Everyone was beyond proud of Lily when they had learned about her good report card.

"Hey Lil, do you know what's happening tonight?" Kate asked while Lily put on her laser tag vest.

"No mommy; what's going on tonight?" Lily replied.

"We're going to have your family dinner tonight."

Lily jumped for joy when she heard the news about her dinner.

"So Alexis, Grandma and Grandpa Will be here?" Lily asked.

"Yes, they will all be here."

"Yay!"

With that, Lily and Rick started the latest round of laser tag. The game went on for a few hours before it was time to get things going for dinner. Just when Lily looked up from undoing the Velcro straps on her laser tag vest, she saw who had just come into the loft.

"Alexis!" Lily shouted when she noticed her sister.

Lily wasted no time when it came to getting over to Alexis. Jake and Reece were close behind Lily when it came to giving their big sister a hug.

"Lexis!" the boys shouted out.

Rick and Kate were overjoyed to see how thrilled their kids were to see their older sister. Both knew in the moment that was what made life perfect. Following the hugs with her siblings, Alexis said hello to her Dad and Kate.

A while later, Martha had joined the festivities when she let herself into the loft. After Martha had arrived, the family was joined by Jim. Everyone did their own thing while dinner was being made that evening.

A bit later, dinner was done and the family of seven sat down to dinner. The twins were helped into their seats at the table by their parents just as had always been helped.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Dinner

It wasn't long before Rick and Kate had the food all set to go on the dining room table. Lily and the boys hurried to the bathroom to wash up before dinner. Alexis followed her sister and brothers to wash up too. After that all four Castle kids sat down at the table just as the rest of the family took their seats.

"Any plans for the upcoming anniversary, Kate?" Alexis asked.

"Call her Mommy." the boys said.

"It's okay guys, I can call her by her name."

Being 4 years old, Jake and Reece didn't know the exact details behind them having a different mom than Alexis like Lily did.

"But she's your mommy too, Lexie."

Lily jumped in to the conversation to assist their sister with the explanation.

"Jay, Ree; mommy is Lexie's step-mom."

The boys were confused.

"You guys remember back when I had my birthday and Meredith dropped by?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Meredith is Lexie's Mom. That's why Lexie can call Mommy by her name." Lily said.

The boys were less confused than before, but they were still confused.

"Guys, Mommy is Daddy's third wife. Meredith was Daddy's first wife and they had Lexie."

After that it seemed like the boys understood what their sisters had told them. When that was taken care of the prior conversation resumed.

"So any big plans for the anniversary this year?" Alexis asked again.

"Not sure what's going on that day. We will probably catch a case." Kate answered.

"Oh."

"It's not that bad, that's how we first met fourteen years ago." Rick said.

"What number anniversary is this one?" Lily asked.

"It's our ninth anniversary, sweetie."

"Oh okay."

Little did Kate know but Rick had a surprise up his sleeves for her when it came to their impending anniversary.


	4. Chapter 4

Sibling Bonding

"Are you sure that you don't want me to help clean up?" Alexis asked once dinner was over.

"It's okay, Alexis; we've got it." Kate answered from the kitchen.

"Go spend time with your sister and brothers. Grams can always help us." Rick said.

Jim was already helping with the clean when his daughter and son in law answered his step-granddaughter. Martha made a face upon hearing her son volunteer her to help wash the dinner dishes like she always did.

"If you say so." Alexis said.

With that, Alexis joined her sister and brothers in the living room. Shortly after Alexis had sat down on the couch, Lily joined her sister on the couch as their little brothers played with their cars and trucks on the living room floor.

"I'm really happy that you came tonight, Lexie." Lily said.

"Aww, I'm glad that I came too."

"Hey Lexie, can you tell me Mommy and Daddy's love story?"

"Of course I can."

Alexis knew without looking over at the kitchen to know that her Dad and Kate were sharing a smile before they kissed after they heard Lily's request.

"Do you guys want to listen to the story too?" Alexis asked the boys.

"No!" the boys responded.

"Okay."

Once the boys gave their answer, they went back to playing with their toys while Alexis went into story mode for her sister.

"Now the love story of Dad and Kate which eventually led to the three of you was put into motion fourteen years ago when your Mom brought Dad into the precinct to ask questions that tied into a case she got."

"The Tisdale homicide, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes it was the Tisdale case."

Both Martha and Jim saw the smiles on their respective child's faces as Rick and Kate both recalled their love story while Alexis told it.

"Of course curiosity got the better of Dad when it came to the Tisdale case and wormed his way on to the case with the help of the mayor."

"Really Daddy?" Lily called back to the kitchen.

This time it was Martha and Kate that shared a moment when they laughed at Rick's expense.

"Yes, baby girl."

"Oh Daddy."

"After the mayor gave Dad the all clear to help with the Tisdale case, Dad basically made a place for himself on Kate's team as a civilian consultant on the cases she, Ryan and Espo got."

"Mhmm."

It was clear to everyone that Lily was mesmerized by her parents' love story.

"Following the Tisdale case, they got other cases. Dad and Kate flirted with each other for a bit. They each had relationships with other people over the years until they finally gave into their need to be with each other a year after Captain Montgomery died."

"Captain Montgomery, may he rest in peace." Lily and the boys said in unison like all the girls did in the second Princess Diaries movie by Disney whenever King Rupert was mentioned.

Everyone smiled when the kids did their whole thing for Captain Montgomery.

Alexis finished telling the story. The rest of the family joined Alexis and the kids in the living room before it was time for the grandparents and Alexis left to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

One of the Great Love Stories

Before they had gone to bed the night before their anniversary, Rick had told Kate that he would meet her at the precinct later in the morning. He apparently had a meeting at Black Pawn Publishing to go over a few things for the Derrick Storm graphic novels. Rick said he would bring Lily to school before he went to Black Pawn. Kate was going to take the boys to pre-school on her way into work.

Come the following morning, Rick was up and was getting breakfast for Lily before they left. While father and daughter were bonding over breakfast that morning, Kate was getting the boys ready for pre-school. Only Rick knew of the real plan for their anniversary, everyone else was in the dark.

"What's that Daddy?" Lily asked when she saw the white envelope in Rick's hands.

"It's something for Mommy, sweetheart.

"Is it for your anniversary today?"

"Yes it is"

After that, Rick let Kate know that he and Lily were leaving. He also let Kate know that he had made her a travel mug of coffee to take with her when she left with the boys. Awhile after Rick and Lily left, Kate was about to leave with the boys once they had breakfast. Right away, Kate saw the envelope that Rick had left her just moments before.

 _Fourteen years ago just when I thought that I was never going to write again, but then we met and everything turned around._

 _To continue this, trip down memory lane, go to the rooftop venue where the launch party for Storm Fall was released…_

"Mommy, mommy!" Reece called.

"Yes." Kate replied when she snapped back to reality.

"It's time to go." Jake said.

When she saw the time, the three of them left. Kate dropped the boys off at daycare and called Espo to let him know that she would be late. Once that was taken care of, Kate went to the rooftop venue where she first met Rick all those years ago. Of course, Kate wondered what Rick was up to but she went with it.

Meanwhile, Rick was leaving other envelopes for Kate to find that would eventually lead her to the exact place where they had said "I Do" nine years ago in front of their family in the Hamptons. It would be there in the backyard of their Hamptons house that Rick would be waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Until the End of Time

After dropping the boys off at pre-school, Kate went to the rooftop venue where Black Pawn hosted the launch of _Storm Fall_ where she found the second envelope Rick had left her resting against a candle holder. Part of Kate wondered what Rick was up to, then again Kate was happy that Rick didn't forget their anniversary like she thought he did. With that, Kate picked up the envelope.

 _After our first meeting; you took me to the precinct to find out what I knew about your case. It was then that I had found my muse. Much to your dismay back then I worked my way onto your team and slowly made my way into your heart._

 _For the second stop on this trip down memory lane on the anniversary of our wedding, go to the place where I said that my safe word was apples when you arrested me for the first time. The place where you found me years later when I was framed for murder by Jerry Tyson._

A smile came to Kate's face as she recalled the time when she had first arrested Rick during the Tisdale case and then later where she had found him when Tyson had framed him just as Rick had said in the note. As Kate headed to her car down below, she had texted Ryan and Espo to see if there was anything that needed her immediate attention. When the boys had text back saying that all things were good, Kate headed off to the New York Public Library. Kate was enjoying this scavenger hunt of sorts that Rick had put into play. It had allowed her to relive the early days of their love story which she loved.

Shortly after arriving at the New York Public Library, Kate had found the third envelope that was left for her.

 _After years of cat and mouse between us, it took almost losing you yet again for me to say "I love you" shortly after we said our goodbyes to a good friend._

 _Memory number four is with this good friend who did everything he could to keep you safe._

Kate knew that the next stop would be wrought with a mixture of emotions for her. The cemetery where they had laid Captain Montgomery to rest since she nearly joined him that day. Even with that factored in, Kate made her way to the cemetery. Just as Rick had said in his previous note, the next one resided with the headstone at Montgomery's grave.

 _A number of steps from where you are now as you know where I told you that I love you for the first time as we said goodbye to a good man and one hell of a poker player. The next envelope is somewhere back home for you to find._

 _Before you head off, spend some time with the Captain and thank him for keeping me around back when you wanted to kick me out._

Just as the note had said, Kate spent some time at Montgomery's grave before she trekked across town to the loft. When she got to the building where home was, Kate took the elevator up to their floor and then made her way to the loft. It was on the door of their home that she had found the next note.

 _Eleven years ago, when I thought we were done as partners; things were turned around once again when you came here after nearly dying yet again. After Alexis had graduated from Marlowe Prep._

 _It was then that things really began for us, it was then that our epic love story that is only rivaled by the other great love stories of literature joined the ranks._

 _The next note is a bit further than the city itself, this place holds two memories for us._

It didn't take Kate long to know that Rick was directing her to their house in the Hamptons so she got in her car and drove to the Hamptons.

Kate found the one of the Hamptons notes in the house.

 _On our first weekend away together, we came here. We caught a case, you were mistaken for a prostitute by Chief Brady all before we solved the case with the help of the boys back home._

 _Before you leave to return to the city to find the next clue which is at the place where we've had many important discussions and where I asked you an important question a decade ago that got us one step closer to the family we have now; look for the second Hamptons note that will follow the one that is in between the Hamptons notes._

Kate found the second Hamptons note right where they had said their vows in the presence of her Dad, Martha and Alexis as well as the officiate. Once the second Hamptons note was in hand, Kate went back to the city. Kate made beeline to the swings and picked up that note.

 _As I said before in the previous note, these swings hold a lot of memories. It is where we talked, where we mended broken fences and where I asked you to marry me_.

 _Now take the time to revisit all those memories before you read the second note from the Hamptons that you brought back with you._

Sometime after memories at the swings was relived, Kate opened the second Hamptons note. By now it was mid-afternoon and things still seemed to be good at the precinct.

 _Knowing you, the second you found this note in the backyard back at the Hamptons; you remembered our wedding day. You also probably remembered the almost wedding. Both are a part of our love story. Just one more time before you move on to the last note, revisit one more time the day we actually got to say "I Do"._

 _The last clue is back home once again._

Kate then made her way back to the loft and searched for the last note. She found it on top of their pamphlets of activities for Diamondback Old West Ranch where he had circled all the different activities for them to do while they investigated a case before they went on their honeymoon on their bed.

 _Just as we had when we first met and many other times, we caught a case. Eventually we solved it and we had a honeymoon that was just as unique as our relationship. A mystery writer and his muse._

 _There is one last surprise for you. Look up and over to your side of the bed. There is a box with a bow on it much like the box that I had delivered to you that contained the red dress you wore when we went undercover to the charity auction._

Kate smiled as she set all of the notes she had collected throughout the course of the day on the bed before she went to open the box. Once again Rick had stunned Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen of His Heart

A smile came to Kate's face when she saw the contents of the box. Before she got a better look of what was inside the box, Kate picked up the card that was there.

 _Fourteen years ago we went undercover for the first time. As you remember I sent you a red dress for the auction with a card that had the Fairy Godmother's line from Cinderella on it._

 _This time instead of feeling like a Princess, I want you to feel like a Queen. After all you are the Queen of my heart._

 _Always._

Kate set the card down on the bed beside the box and pulled out the beautiful off the shoulders navy blue dress Rick had left for her. It was then after a moment or two of staring at the gorgeous dress that Kate sensed that she wasn't alone. When she turned around she saw her best friend, her mother in law and her step-daughter standing outside the bedroom in the doorway.

"I think these would go quite nicely with that, Katherine." Martha said as she held up the earring she had given Kate on the day that should've been Kate and Rick's wedding.

"Thank-you Martha. What are you guys doing here? Where is Lily and the boys?"

"We are here to help you get ready for what Castle has planned for tonight." Lanie answered.

"Don't worry about Lily and the boys, they are fine. I picked them up this afternoon from school while you did Dad's trip down memory lane. They are at Dad's P.I. office with Haley. Once we're done here, I'll pick them up and bring them home. It's my anniversary gift to you guys." Alexis said

"Okay."

With that, Kate got ready with the help of her family and her friend. Once everything was done and Kate was all set to go, Alexis handed her one last note from Rick.

 _Your last surprise is where I'll be. Go to the place where you interrupted my date with Madison just so you could interrogate her when we had the Balthazar Wolf case._

"Q3." Kate said to herself.

After that, Kate left the loft to go to Q3. A short drive and Kate was walking through the front door of Q3 once again.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the host asked.

"Ah yes, I'm meeting my husband here."

"What's his name?"

"Richard Castle."

"Right then; I'll escort you to him, Mrs. Castle."

"Thank-you."

With that the host brought Kate to the table where he had sat Rick a while ago.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. & Mrs. Castle; enjoy your evening at Q3." the host said before he left the table.

Rick and Kate shared a smile while the host spoke.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Castle." Rick said.

With the smile still plastered on her face, Kate wanted to send her husband down memory lane once before the dinner got underway.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. Beckett." Kate teased just as she had when they went see their victim on the case that led them to Diamondback Old West Ranch nine years ago.

Just as he had then, Rick made a face that made Kate laugh. It wasn't long after that their waiter came to their table to see what they wanted to drink that evening. Rick ordered a bottle of the restaurant's best wine for the table. When the waiter had left, Rick and Kate talked over their menus while they decided what they wanted to eat.

Eventually the waiter came back with the wine and poured them each a glass. The waiter gave them some time before he took their entrée orders.

In the waiter's absence, Rick decided to toast his beautiful wife before him.

"Our love story is one for the ages and these past nine years have been the best nine years anyone could ever ask for in their lifetime. With you and our family, my life is complete. I love you, Katherine Houghton Beckett. Always."

"Always." Kate echoed as they clinked their glasses before they each took a sip of the wine.

After that, they put their entrée orders in and enjoyed their evening together.


	8. Chapter 8

Quality Time

Just as she had said to Kate earlier on, Alexis had gone back to the P.I. office to pick her sibling up and to relive Haley of her babysitting duties. As Alexis left the office with her sister and brothers, Haley headed out too.

"Wish your Dad and Kate a Happy Anniversary for me when you see them later." Haley said to Alexis.

"Will do. Have a good night, Haley." Alexis replied.

"You too."

After that, Lily and the boys each said goodbye to Haley once they had thanked her for watching them. Alexis and the kids took a cab back to her apartment.

"Are you guys hungry for dinner now or did you want to wait a bit?" Alexis asked once the four of them had settled in after they had gotten into her apartment.

"I can wait a little bit."

Haley had told Alexis when she had first gotten to the P.I. office that the kids had a snack and juice boxes before she had gotten there.

"Hungry, hungry." the boys said together.

"Alright then, I'll make you two something now. Then when you're hungry; Lily, we can have something."

The kids nodded. Lily went to color in a coloring book she had left behind the last time she was at the apartment and the boys played with some toys they had left behind. Alexis went to the kitchen to make up chicken nuggets, mac and cheese and a veggie for her brothers.

"Lexie, do you think Mommy and Daddy are having a good time at their dinner?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do."

"Okay."

There was a pause before Lily asked her next question.

"Are we staying over or are we getting picked up?"

"I'm not sure yet, kiddo. Dad and Kate will probably let me know before they leave the restaurant."

"Alright. I'd like to stay over, I don't know if Jake and Reece would but I do."

Alexis smiled and continued on with making dinner for the boys. Awhile later after the boys had dinner and were watching _Cars_ , Lily and Alexis had dinner together.

Around 9:30 - 10 that night, while all three kids were fast asleep on various pieces of Alexis' furniture; Alexis got a text from her Dad and Kate who were on their way over to pick the kids up.

Shortly after Alexis had gotten the text saying that her siblings were getting picked up, she was helping her Dad and Kate bring the kids out to the car. Once the kids were settled in the car, Alexis said goodbye to her Dad and step-mom after she wished them a Happy Anniversary again. Alexis then conveyed Hayley's anniversary wish from earlier before she headed back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Heaven On Earth

Once the kids were up in their respective bedrooms that night, Rick and Kate spent some time together on the couch before they turned in for the night. Before they had sat down together on the couch; they had each gotten a glass of Kate's favorite wine.

"To the best nine years so far." Rick said as they clinked their wine glasses.

"And to the next nine years." Kate said.

The duo then took a sip of their wine.

"So how did you like the dinner at Q3 and the scavenger hunt for the clues?"

"It was perfect."

Rick smiled as he recalled Kate saying that their wedding in the Hamptons was perfect nine years ago when they shared their first dance as husband and wife while their family did their own thing.

"That's good, I'm glad that you appreciated everything."

"I assume you told Ryan and Esposito about your plans for today." Kate said.

"Yes, I did."

"That's why I didn't have to go in."

"Call us hopeless romantics."

After that, Rick and Kate relaxed on the couch for a while longer with their wine nearby.

"There's only one other thing that could put today over the top…" Kate said.

"And what would that be?"

Rick had a pretty good idea of what his wife was getting at but he played along.

"Let's just say it involves ice cubes."

With that as Kate was already halfway to their bedroom just she had been that night years ago when they had wrapped up the Val Butler homicide. Unlike back then, Rick was right behind Kate.

Hours later; around 3am, the duo laid in bed together.

"That was…" Rick started to say.

There was a smile on Kate's face just as there was one on Rick's face.

"That was amazing." Kate said as she finished her husband's thought.

Rick laughed as Kate moved in closer to Rick as they laid in bed together. The two of them stay up for a little bit longer after that before they both fell asleep. In a few short hours, they would both be up taking care of their 7 year old and their 4 year olds.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N1: This is the last and final chapter in this story. Hope you all enjoyed it.

A/N2: After reading through the transcript for the series finale for Castle on dustjackets, I have changed Jake and Reece's age from age 2 which I thought it was to age 4 which is what the transcript says and I've made correction to previous chapter to reflect the change so everything makes sense in the story.

Enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

Always

A few short hours after they had fallen asleep, Rick and Kate were wide awake. They had quickly changed into pajamas when they heard the sound of their daughter and sons coming down the stairs from their own bedrooms. When Lily and the boys came barreling into their parents' bedroom, Rick and Kate were sitting up in bed waiting for them.

"Good Morning, Mommy and Daddy." Lily said.

"Good Morning, Lil." Rick said.

"Morning, Lily Bug." Kate said as she hugged her daughter.

After that, the boys each said good morning to their parents before their parents asked the three of them if they were ready for breakfast. The kids said that were as they all slid off of their parents' bed. Rick and Kate got out of bed while the kids waited a few steps away from the bedroom door.

Just as they had every morning, the kids ran out of their parents' bedroom to the dining room table for breakfast with their parents chasing after them. Kate scooped Reece up when he stumbled on his way to the dining room table. Once the kids were settle at the table, breakfast was served just as Rick and Kate joined their kids.

While the kids ate their breakfast and drank their orange juice, Rick and Kate shared a moment over their own breakfast which included coffee.

 _"Well, I guess this is it."_

 _"Well, it doesn't have to be. We could, uh, go to dinner, debrief each other."_

 _"Why, Castle? So I can be another one of your conquests?"_

 _"Or I could be one of yours."_

 _"It's nice to meet you, Castle."_

 _"It's too bad. It would have been great."_

 _"You have no idea."_

After they had both finished recalling the fond memories of their first case together, Rick and Kate shared a look. They had been holding each other's hands under the table for some time now.

"Every writer needs a muse, and I found mine." Rick said loud enough for only for him and Kate to hear.

"Always." Kate said.

Rick smiled that charming smile he had in his arsenal.

"Always."

It was as Rick and Kate said "I love you" to each other in their own special way that the kids looked up. The front door opened up to show, Alexis coming into the loft to join her family for breakfast that morning.


End file.
